Extended Scenes Terra Nova
by RoryFaller
Summary: Extra Mark/Maddy scene for Within up now. 100% Maddy/Mark fluff.
1. Nightfall

**A/N: Those who've known me a long time know I'd never condone statutory rape (in States between 16 and 18 for age of consent), but I cannot get enough of Maddy and Mark on **_**Terra Nova;**_** they are just too cute! I had to get this tag out of my head so I can move on to other stuff.  
><strong>

_**Spacegal19**_**, this is for you. I expect payment in the form of an awesome review. **

_**BetherdyBabe, **_**thanks for the assistance.**

**Spoilers for **_**Nightfall**_**.**

**Terra Nova owned by 20****th**** Century Fox**

* * *

><p>Maddy Shannon didn't have time to process what words came out of her mouth. Mark had just told her what every little girl who grew up hoping to find a Prince Charming had wanted to hear. <em>He'll always take care of me. Nothing will ever happen to me when he's around.<em> It was better than a marriage proposal for the romantic teen.

She desperately wanted him to kiss her so she used the age-old _I-don't-want-to-die-without experiencing- _fill in the blank_- line_. Her sixteen-year-old brain said _kiss_, but she knew in a year or so it would have asked for _something _more.

Mark, ever the perfect gentleman, gave her what she wanted.

His lips captured hers before she could scream _yes_ when he said that maybe he should kiss her. _Just in case_. Always one for words, she was suddenly silent - her brain blank - leaving her only to feel.

Warmth flooded not only her lips, which were possessed by Mark's mouth but her entire body. Sensations she'd never know before traveled through unknown regions of her body.

The kiss lasted forever, but not nearly long enough. When his mouth left hers, she babbled once again about being able to die now.

* * *

><p>Mark looked long and hard at Maddy, her beautiful smile lifting him to the moon, but her words sending ice through his veins. <em>Maddy Shannon could now die? Never.<em>

He needed the amazing warmth that filled him moments ago when she admitted how much she trusted him. When she shared the level of her innocence with him. _I want to know what it's like before I die._

Mark had been unable to stop himself from kissing her, from drinking at the fountain that sustained him. Maddy Shannon was everything to him and life before her was a dark place. Hearing her mention death again, he did the only thing he could think of and kissed her a second time.

This kiss was longer and involved his hands, one holding her firmly on his lap at the small of her back and the other brushing her matted hair back. The smell and feel of stinky mud was forgotten. He was kissing Maddy Shannon _again_ so nothing else mattered._ And_ she was kissing him back. This time, she matched the movements of his lips with her own. It might only be her second kiss, but the young genius picked up quickly.

They fell into a perfectly synchronized dance with their lips. Mark longed to deepen the kiss, but he was falling in love with her. To rush things would spell disaster.

A soft sound came from deep in Maddy's throat destroyed his resolve. _Just one small taste of her lips, so full and so soft. It'll be enough. _

A scream from the forest floor shattered the moment.

_What the hell are you doing, Reynolds? This is not the time or place. You're older. You need to be the one to control the speed of this relationship. Keep her safe tonight. Return her home and see where things lead from there._

Mark shook his head as he pulled Maddy tightly against his chest, nestling her head against his shoulder. His heart and hers were thundering in their chests. "Better get some rest," he said, barely able to speak because of the huskiness in his voice.

"O-okay," she stammered, unable in her innocence to hide how affected she was from the kissing.

Later as he drifted off to sleep with the perfect woman cradled in his arms, a smile stayed fixed on his face. _One day, Maddy Shannon, when we've declared our love for each other, when we're promised to each other, we'll finish what we started here._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for putting up with my indulgence. I just didn't want that one kiss to be it for the evening. Long live Maddy/Mark on **_**Terra Nova**_** and in fan fiction.**


	2. Proof

**A/N: I couldn't **_**not**_** add Reynolds to **_**Proof**_**. I guess this Extended Scene story is growing to more scenes. Sorry to throw in my OC from my other story, but I couldn't help myself. No beta so all mistakes are mine.**

**Spoilers for **_**Bylaw**_**, **_**Nightfall**_** and **_**Proof. **_

**T for swearing. Sorry, but soldiers swear so I'm sorry to offend.**

* * *

><p>Hot water poured down Mark Reynolds well-sculpted body. Mark had never thought about his appearance before. But now that he had Maddy Shannon as his girlfriend he was proud of the way he looked. The way her brown eyes would widen as she gazed at him when she didn't think he knew sent his ego soaring.<p>

Turning off the spray and grabbing a towel to quickly dry his hair, he smiled smugly. He might have been sent OTG for 10 days as punishment for leaving without asking for permission during the meteor strike, but he maintained his promise to Maddy. He kept her safe. In this case it was her reputation that he protected.

Mark walked out to his locker to grab some camouflage pants and an olive t-shirt. His standard off-duty outfit would have to suffice to see Maddy. There was no way he was going to stop by the barracks to change again before seeing her. Ten days since their first kiss was too long.

"Reynolds, are you decent?" Sergeant Will Carter called as he came around the bank of lockers.

If there was a soldier who was the opposite of Reynolds, it was Carter. He was undisciplined, loud, a womanizer and seemed as if he was one step away from the brig. In spite of all that, Taylor was adamant that he come to Terra Nova with the second pilgrimage and was primarily in charge of training the new recruits in tactics and weaponry.

The tall blond was almost a dozen years older than Reynolds but somehow a friendship formed in the midst of all their differences. The two were sparring partners and often had the occasional drink at Boylan's.

"Getting away from the wife and kids, Carter?"

The taller man's eyes narrowed. "Did anyone ever tell you that your t-shirts are at least two sizes too small?"

Mark laughed. He'd seen a change in the resident 'wise ass' since the last pilgrimage arrived and he met a certain school teacher and her kids. _Looks like I'm not the only one to find the girl of my dreams on the tenth pilgrimage._ "You're jealous that I took you down recently in front of the new recruits."

"Lucky punch," he said. His laughter was forced.

"What's up?" Mark finished putting his boots on and got up. He wanted to catch up on the base gossip, but more importantly he wanted to see Maddy Shannon.

"You should sit back down," Carter said as he stepped closer to Mark.

"What happened?" Mark stood his ground.

"I really think…"

"Cut the crap, Carter. I've never known you to not speak your mind. What is it?"

"I didn't want to do this, but Wash thought you might punch her and she really didn't want to throw you in the brig…"

"No, I'm not going back out there." Because this stint at the research station was punishment, Mark was afraid his rotation had come up and he'd be gone again. "Let someone else babysit scientist for a couple weeks."

"No. You're not going to a research station." The Sergeant rubbed short hair and closed his eyes.

"What?" Mark was at a loss. _What could possibly be so bad that Mister Loudmouth couldn't say it?_

"I'm sorry but I've never had to tell someone their girlfriend was… _nearly murdered_ before."

"_What!_" Mark's voice echoed through the locker room. His blood ran cold and breathing became difficult. "_What_ did you say?"

"Maddy's fine." Will held his hands up. "I'm here to take you to the Shannon's house. Wash was adamant you weren't to go tearing through the base in a rover. And I mean it, she's fine." His voice lowered like he was talking to a child.

Mark wanted to hit him. His fists clenched as he caught Carter's eyes.

The Sergeant raised a brow and shook his head. "Let it go. She's okay. Her father got the guy before anything too bad happened."

"_Too bad_!" Mark hollered as he moved around Carter toward the door.

"Mark," Carter called as he reached out to catch the younger man's arm. "She's okay."

"Let go, Carter, or I swear I'll break your nose." It had been ages since Mark lost all control. As a young man he had a ton of anger and never knew what to do with it. Once he joined Taylor's security force, he learned to release it during the rigorous training they underwent. As his muscles grew and his body strengthened he came to realize the power he possessed and that he should keep it under control. But this was not one of those times. _Maddy had been hurt._ Mark wanted blood.

"Let's go." Carter let go of his arm but stayed close.

The rage that churned through Mark was going to have to wait. He had to see Maddy. _His_ Maddy, the woman he swore to protect first.

* * *

><p>Carter drove through the compound to the Shannon's home. Once Mark saw the familiar structure in front of him, he leaped out of the rover before it stopped and sprinted the last few hundred yards.<p>

His anger came out as his fists banged on the door. "Maddy!" he shouted. There was no answer so he ran around back and continued calling for her.

"Reynolds!" Carter yelled as he walked around the house. "No one's home. Let's check the clinic."

"Why? You said she wasn't injured!" Mark thought about hitting Carter again.

"Her mother works there. Her brother and parents work. Her sister's in school. Maybe she didn't want to stay home alone." Carter stood with his arms crossed and a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"Right." Mark nodded and followed Carter back to the rover.

* * *

><p>As they drove, he tried to clear his mind like Carter had taught him to when the angry teenager signed up for security duty. <em>Concentrate on your breathing.<em>

"Do you know what happened?" he asked Carter after he calmed down. Mark closed his eyes, flexing his fingers, and tried to think of Maddy being in his arms. Her softness matched his hardness like two halves of the whole. _In a few minutes I'll be holding her again. I'll let her know I'm there for her. Whatever she needs._

"You remember that arrogant bastard Doctor Horton?"

"Yeah, no one wanted to get stuck in the bush with him," Mark said. "He's an old man, what did he do?"

"Well, he's not really Horton. Apparently he killed the real Horton to get here. Maddy found out about it. He led her into the orchards by taking Zoe..."

"Bastard!" Mark shouted, startling the driver. Thoughts of Maddy's adorable sister in danger only fueled the rage he'd just gotten under control.

"Yup, he's a piece of shit." Carter turned toward the clinic, passing the security detention area. "I can't believe Old Man Shannon didn't kill him. That man has more control than I could ever have."

"_Control_?" Mark laughed as he remembered being told about guns and grudges.

"Well he hasn't killed you for taking his little girl away. _Yet_." Carter laughed. "And he didn't pound Horton into the ground. I'd say that's control."

At that moment, Mister Shannon appeared with a couple of soldiers and an old man between them who walked with a swagger in his step.

"Oh, hell," Carter muttered at the instant Mark recognized the man as being Doctor Horton.

Mark ripped the door of the rover open and jumped out. He landed hard, but ignored the pain in his shins. His entire focus was on the man walking between Jenkins and Haze. He heard someone yell his name, but couldn't be bothered to figure out whom. The grey-haired man before him almost took away the best thing to ever happen in his short life.

"Reynolds!" This time the voice was recognizable as Jim Shannon's.

But not even Maddy's dad could halt his charge. He caught Horton with a right hook, which dropped him immediately. Neither Jenkins nor Haze dared to get in the way as Mark straddled the bastard's chest, throwing several more punches before two stronger sets of arms grabbed each of his and physically lifted him up.

"You son-of-a…"

"Reynolds, that's enough," Jim Shannon said on his right side.

"Shannon's right. You don't want to get tossed because of this bastard, Mark." Carter was on his left and it took both men to hold Mark off the unconscious man lying in the dirt.

"No," Mark shouted. He had to erase this piece of garbage from existence. For him to think he could harm Maddy was inexcusable.

"Reynolds, I don't think Maddy wants to see you covered in _his_ blood." Jim Shannon turned while holding Mark's arm so he could face his daughter's boyfriend.

At the mention of her name, he deflated. "Maddy. Where is she?"

"She said something about apple pies," Jim said as he and Carter helped Mark up. Both men reluctant to release his arms.

"Apples?" Mark questioned. Confusion replacing the anger he'd just unleashed on the forgotten prisoner lying at their feet.

"The apple orchard…" Shannon started, but was unable to finish.

Mark pulled lose of both men, turned toward the agricultural areas in the center of Terra Nova and ran.

* * *

><p>After sprinting almost a mile, Mark entered the orchard area. There were dozens of people milling around picking fruit off the trees. He moved through each row, looking everywhere for the girl who owned his heart. Mark didn't think her father was lying to him, but she could have left the orchard to return to their house.<p>

Spinning around several times to get his bearings he realized he'd forgotten to search a section of trees that had nothing but rotten fruit on them. _Maybe Maddy's wandering aimlessly._

He raced down the vehicle access road and skidded to a halt when he saw Zoe with Jason and Jessica Porter eating apples and laughing. This section of orchard appeared to be healed. Further down the row stood Maddy picking an apple off a healthy tree. She was facing away from him so he had no idea if she had been injured.

Moving quickly he approached her. "Maddy?" he called out.

She spun, dropping her apple. A grin spread across her beautiful face as she answered back. "Mark!"

Seeing that she had no bruises lifted a weight off his heart as he closed the distance between them in a heartbeat, lifting her into his arms. He crushed her against him as his lips found hers.

The kisses of two weeks ago were childish compared to the way he possessed her mouth. He'd nearly lost her. While he was OTG babysitting geologists, the most important thing in his life had been in danger. Mark wasn't there to fulfill his promise and it nearly killed him.

It took the feel, the smell, and the taste of Madelyn Shannon to pull him back from the brink. As he kissed her deeply, like he'd been dreaming about each night, all thoughts of taking things slowly evaporated. _This place was dangerous._ Even within the security of the walls of Terra Nova, Maddy had almost died.

Maddy's arms tightened around his neck because her feet were still being held off the ground. Their chests were pressed together and his arms locked around her waist.

As their tongues caressed one another, he was reminded of how quickly she caught on to their kissing in the forest. Maddy was now kissing him as deeply as he with her, the passion in this young woman appeared to equal his. It both thrilled and terrified him at the same time.

"Reynolds!"

Mark ignored the voice so he could savor the feeling of Maddy in his arms and her taste on his lips.

"Reynolds, don't make me shoot you," Carter yelled.

Mark pulled back. Maddy's face was flushed, her lips swollen and the brown in her eyes almost entirely replaced by black. _What are you doing? Remember you're protecting her, especially from yourself. _Mark knew he needed to thank Carter at some point. "Maddy, I'm sorry. I'd heard you were… that someone…"

"It's okay, Mark. I'm fine," she said as she slid a hand against his cheek. Her voice was thick and sounded much older than the sixteen-year-old in his arms.

Mark set Maddy's feet back on the ground and moved his hands so that his fingers laced with hers, his eyes unable to look away from the chestnut ones before him. "I promised..."

"You're here now," she said with a beautiful smile. "That's all that matters."

As he drown in her beauty, he renewed his personal vow to keep her safe.

"Let me get you out of here before Mister Shannon hears about your kiss. I think seeing you get castrated might ruin Miss Shannon's day." Carter laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I haven't seen **_**Never Back Down 2**_**, but the shirtless Dean Geyer did have **_**something**_** to do with the opening of this story and the bad-ass in the middle.**

**Thanks _LynxLarabellows_ for the name of one of your OCs ;-)  
><strong>


	3. Versus

**A/N: I started this before the episode aired so I did make a couple of modifications tonight. Awesome episode for those of you who haven't seen it yet. You won't be disappointed like last week! **

**Spoilers: **_**Genesis, Proof **_**and**_** Versus**_

**Strong T rating for suggestive themes.**

* * *

><p>The music was slow and the melody wrapped around Maddy's very soul. She could imagine Josh running and hiding because he hated slow music. The pulsating rhythm his band often created make her head hurt. <em>But he has seemed to be mellower lately.<em>

Mark's shoulder provided the perfect pillow for her head and his hands warmed her in the cool autumn air, one hand cradled hers and held it to his chest while the other was rubbing the small of her back. She sighed because the night was just perfect: the play she helped Abigail Porter, the elementary school teacher, put on had no hitches, her family was together and her boyfriend safe.

She snuggled closer to Mark, pressing against him. Instead of pulling her tighter as she thought he would, he moved so that she wasn't as close. Maddy thought maybe she stepped on him, muttered _Sorry_ and then tried to get closer again. Once more he tried to move away.

"Mark, did I step on your foot?" Maddy wasn't sure because she had been so caught up in the sensations of being held in his arms and listening to the music.

"N-no," he stammered.

Maddy pulled back and looked up into his face. His eyes were closed with a grimace on his features. Her mind raced as she stopped moving. "You look like you're in pain." Maddy pulled back so she didn't have to crane her neck so much to see him. "Is your head still hurting from the injury yesterday?" Her fingered reached up to touch his forehead where the gash from the ambush had been.

"No," he nearly shouted. "I'm not in pain."

"Did that thug you fight with hurt you?" Maddy asked her eyes narrowing as she glanced around the festival for the big blond soldier Mark sparred with.

"Sergeant Carter's not a thug," Mark replied with a chuckle. "I'm fine, Maddy. Really."

His eyes wouldn't meet hers and her heart fell. "You want to break up with me." She couldn't keep from giving in to her greatest fear. _All this was a game._

"Never! Maddy, you're perfect," he said quickly, his hands moving to rub up and down her upper arms. "I-I… It's… nothing."

Maddy stood rooted on the spot. The music changed from a slow melody to something with a bit more speed to it and couples started moving around them.

"Let's go for a walk," Mark said as his hands dropped to take hold of hers.

"No." She pulled her hands away and crossed her arms. The stubborn set of her features was one Mark knew well and it usually got her the information she needed out of him.

"Trust me, Maddy," he said, sliding an arm around her waist to steer her off the dance floor. "You don't want to have _this_ conversation here."

"What do you mean _this_ conversation? Mark…"

Something was off with Mark and she needed to find out what. Maddy started walking away.

"Maddy." Mark caught her arm. "_Please_." The way he called out caused her to stop.

His eyes were pleading and his face looked… _embarrassed? What did Mark possibly have to be embarrassed about? _"Mark, you're a wonderful dancer," Maddy offered. "I hope I didn't do something…"

"Stop!" Mark raised a hand in exasperation. "I'll tell you but you have to promise not to freak out. Okay?"

Maddy's mouth opened and tears pressed her eyes. After their hours of conversation about never hiding anything from the other after Maddy's disastrous attempt at solving a mystery, Mark was keeping something from her. She felt her heart being painfully squeezed in her chest. Unable to speak, she only nodded as he led her to a more private location behind some of the festival tents.

"Maddy…" he started. His feet were shuffling and his hands were jammed into his pockets. "Maddy, I…" He cleared his throat, as his voice became thick.

"Mark, please just tell me. We promised to be open with each other about everything." It was Maddy's turn to plead.

"I arrested your father," he said, his eyes finally meeting hers.

"What are you talking about? My father's over there."

"It was earlier. I was with Commander Taylor and he thought… It seemed like your dad might have done something wrong, but it was a big misunderstanding." He stood nearly at attention before her.

Maddy opened her mouth and closed it. Her brown eyes stared into Mark's beautiful blues. She was ready to launch into an explanation about how she'd never blame him for doing his job and that she'd already seen her father arrested. It was practically old hat to her by now. It was his inability to hold her gaze that told her he was still hiding something. "Uh-uh, that's not it. You'd never be embarrassed about doing your job. And you should know I'd never blame you for following orders."

Mark closed his eyes and let out a breath. "Okay. Maddy when I hold you close, I…"

Maddy waited but he didn't finish. "Mark, if you can't talk to me…" She didn't want to give him an ultimatum but she was dying inside as to what was so awful for him to say that he couldn't do it. This was brave Mark who declared his intentions publicly. And gave her that kiss in the orchards. _What could possibly…_

"I know you've never… had a boyfriend before," he began, rubbing his short hair.

"So? How many girlfriends have you had?" she countered unsure what he was getting at.

"I told you I've never courted anyone before," he said, finally looking into her eyes.

It was Maddy's turn to close her eyes. This was going nowhere and she was at a loss as to what could possibly be troubling him.

"Maddy, when you're close to me… I… There's no way I can't… I mean you're beautiful. Gorgeous." He offered a half smile as if he'd just explained everything.

Maddy still stared at him clueless as to his meaning. He'd complimented her, but didn't explain anything.

"Come on, Maddy, you're a scientist." It was his turn to sound exasperated.

"What does my being a scientist have to do with anything?" she countered.

"Biology, Maddy. Basic biology. A guy holds the beautiful woman he's attracted to in his arms. She keeps getting closer, pressing against him…"

"_Stop_!" a horrified Maddy shouted.

A conversation that the invisible genius overheard in her school library what felt like a lifetime ago came rushing back to her. She turned and moved away from Mark.

* * *

><p>"<em>So what did she do after she felt it?"<em>

"_She freaked out, but I told her how painful it was for me."_

_"Then what?"_

"_She's my girlfriend. Of course she helped me relieve the pain."_

_The dumb jocks all laughed and patted each other on the back. _

Tears pressed at Maddy's eyes. She thought she loved Mark, but she just wasn't ready to consider sex yet. _But your boyfriend just told you that you'd basically climbed all over him. You have to do something!_

"Maddy," Mark called after her as she hurried away from the music and festivities. "Maddy, stop. Please."

It was the _please_ that stopped her. Mark was so polite, so sweet and kind to her. He treated her unlike she'd ever been treated by anyone outside family before. She owed it to him to not run away like a terrified girl.

"Maddy, I asked you not to freak out." He sounded breathless as he caught up with her.

"Mark, I-I'm so sorry," she stammered unable to look at him. "I didn't know. I swear I didn't do it on purpose." Her voice broke slightly as panic crept in.

"Maddy, you didn't do anything wrong. You can't help being beautiful and I can't help being attracted to you." Mark's fingers brushed her chin and caused her to jump. "Please look at me, sweetheart."

"Mark, I…" she faltered momentarily. _You love him. He needs you._ Voices she'd never heard before started telling her what to do. "I'm not sure exactly what to do…"

"No! Maddy, don't even say it." The intensity in Mark's voice scared her into looking at him.

The light from an overhead lamp illuminated Mark's face. He looked… _angry_. "I-I don't understand."

"Of course you don't," Mark sighed. He stood before her with his hands at his side, the anger gone for his face. "Because we're not ready."

"We? I think you just told me you were…" Maddy searched her vocabulary for a word she could say and not feel like she was in a trashy novel that her mom loved to read. "Good to go."

Mark laughed. It was the last thing Maddy expected but she loved the sound of his laughter so much that she had to smile.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Thank you so much." He pulled her into his arms and crushed her against his chest.

"Wh-what did I do?" she mumbled, her mouth pressed against his chest.

"You were the funny, witty, brainy, beautiful woman who told me about dinosaur teeth when we first met."

His laughter was rumbling through her body, causing her embarrassment to fade. "You had to bring that up."

"That was how I knew you were the girl for me. You were one-hundred percent you. You didn't try to hide how smart you were. It was adorable." Mark pressed a kiss to the top of her head, his arms holding her close.

Maddy couldn't prevent her own arms from wrapping around his waist, but she was cautious to keep some space between their bodies.

"Maddy, I'm attracted to you." Mark pushed her back with his hands on her shoulders. "I think you feel the same way about me."

"Totally," she said before her brain caught up. "I've never thought about how hot a guy was before you."

"Argh!" Mark groaned and closed his eyes. "Maddy, please stop. You're really going to torture me. Trust me when I tell you the last thing I need to know right now is that you're… that you… Maddy," he paused to look into her eyes, "we aren't ready to make love."

Maddy's mouth fell open.

"Don't think about disagreeing with me, Maddy Shannon." Mark held his head high and had a look of authority about him. "This is one area where we need to take things slowly. I've seen way too many people rush into it and have things fall apart. You mean too much to me. I won't let that happen."

"But…" Maddy was speechless, the dumb jocks and their conversation was again in her mind. "I don't want you to… be _uncomfortable_ around me." Her heart hoped Mark was being sincere with his last statements.

"Maddy, when we make love I want it to be perfect. We should be at least promised to each other."

"_Promised_?" Maddy's eyes couldn't get any wider if they were held open.

"Yes." Mark smiled as a wistful expression graced his handsome features. "I hope that's where this courtship is leading." He shook his head and spoke in his commanding voice. "But right now we need to get to know each other more. Spend time together alone and with your family."

Maddy felt tears again, but these were of pure joy. "Where did you come from?"

"What?" Mark furrowed his brow.

"Oh, did I say that out loud. I… You're not like any guy I've ever known before."

"How many guys have you _known_?" The emphasis on the last word caused Maddy to giggle.

"Being a nerd, I went unnoticed. That means I heard a lot of stuff. Guys talking about their girlfriends and…sex," she confessed, looking down at the last word.

"Maddy, guys can be pretty crude." Mark put his hand under her chin and tilted her face up.

"Sorry. I never thought talking about sex with the guy I was dating could be so… daunting." She offered a weak smile.

"It's pretty hard for me too," Mark added.

Maddy started laughing and Mark shook his head, pulling her in for another hug. "Pun intended?" she asked.

"_Not_ funny." His laughter again rumbled through her body. He pushed her back enough to look into her eyes. "We should get back before your father comes after me. First I arrest him and then wander off alone with you. He's liable to really kill me."

Maddy was still floating off the ground from Mark's words. The last thing she wanted was to be in a crowded place. "I'll protect you."

"You'll just bat your lashes, start pouting and I'm sure your father will melt."

"Like this?" She acted out his description.

"Yeah, like that." His voice got thick and his eyes fell on her lower lip, which was jutting out.

Maddy had no idea what possessed her, but she licked her lip. Mark's eyes widened and she noticed his pupils dilating. "Mark?"

"Yes, Maddy," he replied his eyes never leaving her lips.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable again, but I'd like it if you…"

His lips were on hers before she could finish her thought. As she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss, she was hit with the realization that they were already in tune with the other. When they make love – some day in the distant future – it would be as perfect as the union of their mouths tonight.

As the kiss intensified to the distant sound of fireworks over the Harvest festival, the young couple added a new layer to the foundation they were building. It was a solid foundation that would help them weather whatever the future holds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** **I honestly have no clue where this came from, but I hope all young women find their first/only love to be as sweet as Mark. Hope you enjoyed the bizarre direction my muse went tonight. **


	4. A Little OneonOne Time

**A/N: This was going to be for another story but given _Now You See Me_, it fits in with the show without too much difficulty. Giving my muse over to Jim Shannon for the first time.  
><strong>

**Set before **_**Now You See Me**_**.**

* * *

><p>Jim Shannon sat with an untouched cup of coffee in front of him. The spy was still out there, but this morning his mind raced through all the ways he went wrong with his children.<p>

He was proud that Josh finally came clean but the fact he tried to strike a deal with the Sixers in the first place was hard to swallow. And then there was Maddy, his sweetheart; his precious little princess was almost killed a week ago.

A knock at the door drew him out of his musings. Elisabeth took Zoe with her to check on the baby ankylosaurus, leaving him with his oldest children sleeping late on a Saturday morning.

"Mister Shannon." Mark Reynolds stood at attention on his front porch.

Jim hated Corporal Mark Reynolds. He was handsome, polite, well mannered and in love with Maddy. The young man received nothing but praise from Taylor and Wash, warm smiles from Elisabeth and adoration from Jim's baby girl. Mark Reynolds was a goody-two-shoes and Jim, ever the rebel, wanted to beat him senseless. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to check on Maddy, sir." Mark stood ramrod straight in his uniform.

The young man had been away during Maddy's internship and subsequent encounter with Ken Horton's imposter. Jim had to admit he loved the fact that Mark unleashed some of his anger on that bastard Horton. As a cop he couldn't really do what he wanted to, but the young soldier could.

Last evening Mark and Maddy returned home after going for a walk and talking. _Talking – is that what they call it now? _Jim felt anger flood his system. "She's sleeping. I'm sure she'll…"

"Good morning, Mark," Maddy said in a sleepy voice.

_She better be dressed._ Jim spun around to see his little angel in her pajama's: a tank top and shorts with her bathrobe open. "Maddy, sweetie, why don't you get dressed? Your visitor can wait."

Maddy let out a big yawn. "I thought I heard Mark's voice and I didn't want to miss seeing him. He's working all day."

"You just saw each other last night." _God I sound like Elisabeth's father._

"Dad!" Maddy's eyes opened and she glared at him.

Jim groaned and stepped aside, motioning for Mark to come in.

Mark nodded, his eyes looking everywhere except at Maddy. _Good, I've scared him._ "Reynolds, you've got five minutes and then you better be on your way," he said quietly as the Corporal walked by.

"Y-yes, sir," Mark stammered as he entered their home.

* * *

><p>Jim heard them speak in hushed tones after he went into the other room. <em>As long as they are talking they won't be<em>… Silence. _I'm not sure I can handle walking in on Maddy kissing someone._ He looked around for something and decided to interrupt them from afar.

A huge thud filled the house.

"Dad!" Maddy shouted as she came running as Jim picked up the chair he'd knocked over.

"I'm fine, sweetie," he said happy that his little girl still cared enough to check on him. He wasn't happy however when he noticed her swollen lips and heavy breathing. "Did Mark leave yet?"

"Daddy, he just got here," she sighed with exasperation. "You know that," his oldest daughter scolded quietly.

"I can hope, can't I?" Jim retorted.

Maddy rolled her eyes and left him with his growing anxiety. _Maybe I should spend some time with Mark. A little one-on-one time might not be a bad thing._

TBC_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I will add another chapter to this story set post episode. Big Mark/Jim moments in **_**Now You See Me**_**. I loved them!**

**Sorry I didn't have a lot of Mark/Maddy. I will have more of them in the future I promise.  
><strong>


	5. Now You See Me

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews, favorites and story alerts. It's always scary to go into a new fandom and you've welcomed me with open arms.**

**Yes, using the OC from my other story again. I just don't have a character from the show to do what I want to do.**

**Spoiler: _Now You See Me_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mark wandered into Boylin's bar and took a seat without even noticing if anyone else was there. Whatever possessed him to tell Jim Shannon that he wanted to marry the man's 16-year-old daughter? Commander Taylor might have said you needed to ask a father's permission but he doubted even Taylor as a young man could have faced Jim Shannon without quivering.<p>

"Trouble in paradise?" Sergeant Will Carter's voice was followed by the sound of a mug being set down in front of him.

Mark looked up into a grinning face. "I'm in no mood, Carter."

"Good," Will replied. "I've rotted most of my teeth with your sugary sweet love life already."

Mark glared at the older soldier. "Lost your touch with the ladies, Carter?"

"Everyone thinks you're a squeaky-clean guy, but you've still got a snot-nosed-brattiness about you." Will glared and then laughed. "Honestly it's the only reason I hang around you."

Mark could barely smile at his friend's effort to improve his mood.

"Let me guess, you screwed up playing cops with Maddy's dad." Will motioned for one of the servers to bring over another drink.

"No. I… Nothing." _I can't believe I almost told Carter about my intentions. I'd never live it down. _

"Come on, kid. It can't be that bad."

"Fine but if you bug me about it after tonight, I will take you down every time we spar. You know I can do it if I want to." Carter had size on his side when they sparred, but Mark had speed and agility. Unless Carter cheated – which he often did – Mark was beginning to win most of the matches.

The Sergeant took a long drink from his mug. "Lay it on me, kid."

"I told Mister Shannon that I wanted… I mean that my intentions were… That I wanted to be with Maddy…"

"What?" Carter roared as he spewed his drink all over the table.

"Hey," Mark yelled. "You almost spit on me."

"You stupid little fool. I don't want to take on Shannon," Carter scolded.

"What?"

"He's going to come in here and kill you so then I'd have to avenge you," he replied, waving his hand at the door like Jim Shannon just appeared.

"_Really_? You'd avenge me?" Mark paused, "I had no idea you cared so much."

"You mention it after tonight and I'll beat _you_ in every fight." Carter's face relaxed into his normally infectious smile. "You know I can."

Mark smiled a true smile for the first time since his disastrous conversation with Maddy's father. "Only if you cheat."

"The results are all that matters," Will replied with his favorite comeback. "Seriously though, no one - and I mean no one - tells their girlfriend's dad that they want to have sex with his daughter."

"_What_?" It was now Mark's turn to be shocked. "I never said that. I mean I said I wanted her to be my wife some day, which… I guess implies _that_ but it wasn't the point."

"Wait. You said you wanted to marry his 16-year-old daughter?"

"Yes."

"Idiot."

"It's the truth. I do. Someday."

"Mark, does Maddy know about your intentions?" Carter asked, his face suddenly serious.

"Sort of. I said I wanted to declare my intentions like the men of old did…"

"Or will do."

Mark laughed. "That's what Maddy said too."

"I told you I'm smarter than I look." Carter took another drink. "I think you better talk to her and make sure she knows what you mean by your declaration because not every woman wants to be married and have a family, especially when they're sixteen."

"You're probably right. But I'll wait for her. I mean she's still in school and hasn't even picked out a career yet. I think she'll be a scientist though."

"Abby hopes she'll be a teacher. She really enjoyed having Maddy intern with her. The kids really loved her too." When Will talked about the schoolteacher who caught his eye and seemed to have kept it all these months later, his face brightened.

_Is that how I look when I talk about Maddy? _Mark wondered.

"If I were Maddy, I'd be pissed you talked to my dad about me." Will suddenly grinned mischievously.

"I didn't talk about her. I asked him… No, I told him my intentions." Mark clarified. He really didn't ask. _Maybe that's what I did wrong? A man like Shannon would want to grant permission._

"What did you tell my dad?" Maddy's angelic voice, which sounded annoyed, came from behind Reynolds.

Mark's eyes widened and then narrowed as he watched Carter dissolve into laughter. "You are going down, Carter."

"Bring it, little boy. Bring it." Carter stood up and continued to smile. "Miss Shannon, it's lovely to see you, but I don't think Boylin's is the proper place for a lady with class like yourself. It's too seedy."

"Hey," Tommy Boylin growled as he came over. "It's only seedy because I have to let you in, William."

Will's eyes narrowed. "The next time we arrest you, Boylin, I'll do it. You know I'm not as gentle as Reynolds over here."

Boylin rolled his eyes and turned toward Maddy and Mark, who had stood up as well. "Miss Shannon, I'm afraid you really do need to go."

"I'm sorry. I was looking for Mark and someone saw him come in here." She looked flustered.

"We'll go, Boylin," Mark said hurriedly. "Maddy, you really shouldn't be here. I'd hate for your father…"

"Are you going to tell him about it?" she asked, crossing her arms and heading toward the stairs.

"You did this," he growled at Carter, pointing a finger at the taller man.

"No, you did it," Will shot back. He lowered his voice and said, "Go tell her. I can't imagine anything a young girl would want to hear more than her knight wants her hand in marriage some day."

* * *

><p>The last time Maddy saw Mark without anybody else around was the walk home after the festival. The night Maddy found out Mark <em>desired<em> her, as a man desires a woman. Her cheeks still burned like a flame when she thought about that night. He'd also told her that they should wait until they are at least promised to each other. _Promised_. She swooned at the thought of the word.

She had been looking for Mark all evening because Miss Porter said she saw him and her father riding together across the settlement. An excitement she couldn't explain had her bouncing off the wall at home. _Perhaps now that Dad got to work with Mark, he might realize what a great guy Mark is._ _But what did they talk about? _

Years of being the brunt of ridicule and sick jokes left her inherently suspicious. Maddy knew realized Sergeant Carter liked to say outrageous things just to get Mark riled, but couldn't help but feel insecure to know Mark talked _about_her to her dad.

"Maddy, I'll walk you home." Mark came running up the steps from Boylin's to the brighter street light, so Maddy could see that his hair was wet.

"Did you just get off work?"

"Not too long ago. I talked to your dad and came here."

"Why didn't you come to the house with Dad?" she asked.

Mark chuckled. "Maddy, your father wants to punch me on most occasions for even mentioning your name. Tonight was no exception." He jammed his hands into his coat pockets and looked toward his feet.

"What happened? I'd hoped with you working together that you would get along." Maddy reached out and tentatively linked her arm with his. Mark looked at their joined arms and pulled a hand out of his pocket to curl it over her hand. The warmth he generated would always warm Maddy on even the coldest of nights.

"I sort of told him what I told you the other night," Mark started.

"Mark, you didn't!" Maddy stopped quickly. "What were you thinking! I can't believe he didn't kill you."

"I was thinking I needed to let him know my intentions," Mark replied defensively. "I told you I wanted us to be promised to one another some day."

Maddy let out the breath she was holding; laughter erupted as she pressed her face to his shoulder. His hand immediately came up to cup the back of her head. "I thought you were going to tell him about…" She found she still had trouble talking about it.

"Argh!" Mark shook his head. "Why does everyone think I'd tell your father I want to make love to you?"

Maddy's eyes widened at his outburst, but she just couldn't be mad at him. He was just too adorable when flustered. "Everyone?"

"Carter," Mark said. "But I didn't say it, he assumed I said it to your dad. He's a good friend, Maddy. I know you think he's a jerk, but he's not. He even said he'd avenge me if your dad killed me."

Maddy raised her brows and looked over Mark's shoulder.

"I didn't say I'd succeed," Will shot back.

Mark turned around. "Don't you have anything better to do than follow me around?"

Carter's cocky grin returned. "Considering I saved you from a beating in the orchard and now that you've _declared your intentions_ you are in need of a chaperone more than ever."

Maddy's mouth flew open and Mark released her to face the Sergeant. "Carter!"

"Calm down, kid. In the future, a lady was never alone with a man who had intentions for her. Am I right, Miss Shannon?"

Maddy hated Carter at that moment more than anything because he was right. And Mark wants to do everything right. "I'm not such a stickler for the rules as you think I am."

Carter laughed. "I'm also protecting him from your bad influence."

Maddy's eyes widened once more as she caught Mark's.

"I didn't say anything. I swear." Mark threw his hands up in the air.

"You've been keeping secrets from me?" Will asked, crossing his arms.

The two soldiers stared at each other for a minute before Carter laughed. "Seriously though, you two need to watch out for Mister Shannon. Maddy, you know your dad is capable of doing anything to protect his family. And, Mark, I'm a man too, so I _know_ what you're going through."

Mark and Maddy were both stunned as Will clamped Mark on the shoulder and walked off whistling a tune that Maddy placed as the hymn of the United States Marine Corp from the twentieth century.

"It's scary how well he… He does that." Mark turned back to Maddy. "He's right though, we need to be cautious."

_Cautious?_ Maddy had missed seeing Mark all day and was annoyed he didn't come to her house after talking to her father. The anger pushed her into doing something she wouldn't normally do.

Reaching up and grasping his face like she did after his run-in with the Sixers, she pulled him down and kissed him. It wasn't the quick pressing of lips like that day. This involved open mouths, tongues, heavy breathing and pressing her chest against his.

Mark's hands landed on her waist as hers skimmed his powerful shoulders to toy with his wet hair. His velvety soft lips and tongue responded without an ounce of caution. The chemistry between the two of them when their mouths touched really was explosive.

A groan came from Mark and one hand slid up into her hair. He took over the dominance of the kiss and slowed it down. His lips caressed hers, telling her without words that he worshipped her.

Maddy moaned in response and tightened her hold on his shoulder and neck because her legs were giving out.

Mark pushed her back gently, planting kisses on her cheeks and nose. "Y-you are such a bad influence on me."

"Look what you've made me do," she responded, pressing her own kiss to his chin.

"Maddy, I really do want to do this right. I want us to take this slow." Mark slid his arm around her waist and pushed her hair behind her ear. "The other people around here rush into the physical aspects of their relationships. If most of the guys knew I'd never had sex before they'd laugh for weeks."

"Mark, I think it's wonderful you've waited…"

"Shhh." He pressed a finger to her lips, which she kissed. "Maddy, let me explain. I need for us to wait. I've dreamed about finding the perfect girl for years. I've dreamed of you. There is nothing I want more than on the day that I make you my wife for us to join not just our lives together but our bodies as well."

Maddy felt herself turn into a pile of goo in front of Boylin's bar. She had no words to respond to such an amazing declaration. Tears filled her eyes and fell unchecked down her cheeks.

"Please don't tell me the tears are a bad thing?" Mark asked, seemingly holding his breath. "I know you're only sixteen and as I told your dad, I'll wait. For you, Maddy, I'd wait until 2149 comes around again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I let the romantic sap in me out to play at the end of this. **

**Based on spoilers that are coming out for the end of the season, I hope I'm not giving something away with that last sentence.**


	6. Within

**A/N: My original idea was Mark and Maddy in the junkyard finding the wheel like in the episode, but **_**Bellakit**_** wrote a story, **_**Wheels and Dreamy Status**_**, so I had to come up with something else. Then **_**Superpower**_** by **_**harryandjamesluvr**_** came along taking my second idea. They are awesome stories BTW, so check them out! **

**This is a 3****rd**** change of plans for me so I hope you like it. No beta so mistakes are all mine.**

**Spoiler: Within  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mark let out a ragged breath. He was beat but had to check in on Maddy before he called it a night. His day had been busy enough before his girlfriend needed help finding a tire. She had been so frazzled and looked near manic so he helped her find it to trade for a core. It didn't matter that it made him late for a meeting with his CO.<p>

_By now she should be writing about me or studying calculus._ He chuckled as he made his way to the Shannon's house.

A quick knock on the door revealed a disheveled Josh. "Maddy's not here."

"Didn't she get her Promethium core?" Mark asked.

"I don't know. I'm grounded again so I can't help you look for her." Josh shrugged and turned back inside.

_We found the wheel hours ago; she should have taken it to the market by now._ He moved toward the marketplace, which was about a quarter mile from the Shannon's house. Telling himself he was being ridiculous and that nothing could happen to her, a cold fear took root in his stomach. It wasn't long ago that he'd been OTG and someone tried to kill her.

His pace quickened and he nearly sprinted to the familiar tents and stalls of the Terra Nova market. Spying the man in need of a wheel he shouldered his way through the throngs getting their dinner supplies and shouted, "Durwin! Where's Maddy?" His observant gaze immediately took in the new wheel on the man's wheelchair.

When he didn't respond, Mark grabbed a handle on the chair and swung it around so he could look at him. "I said where's Maddy Shannon?"

Anger gripped Mark now. A rage that still burned inside whenever he thought about the time he wasn't here to help her drove his actions.

Casey was prepared to snap at the young soldier, but he swallowed his retort once he saw the blazing blue eyes. "I-I traded the core to Boylan. I told her…"

Mark didn't need to hear anymore and ran to the bar. _She's still bartering with him. A smart girl like Maddy would love the challenge of debating with Tom Boylan._

He entered the crowded bar to find Boylan chatting with Jenkins and Dunham. They all looked up as a very agitated Reynolds came to their table.

"What can I get you, Corporal?" Boylan asked.

"Where is Maddy Shannon?" His eyes swept the bar, pausing for a moment when he saw Wash and Sergeant Carter talking about something in the corner. Mark's blue eyes returned to Boylan and bore into him.

"I gave the lovely young lady her core about two hours ago."

"What?" Mark snapped. He realized his friends were starting to look at him like he'd lost his mind. "D-did she say anything before she left?"

Boylan must have recognized Mark's anxiety because he didn't feed the young man the usual bullshit he was capable of. "She offered me a wheel but out of my natural kindness I just gave her the core without taking anything from her." He seemed proud of himself and smiled once again.

Mark's mind was racing. He heard someone call his name but only raced back up the stairs. _Where could she be?_ His eyes darted around the exterior of Boylan's bar. He saw the market not too far off, the command tower standing sentinel over the settlement and tons of trees. _Where could she be if she wasn't home? Maddy Shannon never wandered off by herself, especially after what happened with Horton's imposter._

"Reynolds?" Carter called from behind him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Wash's voice joined with the Sergeant.

"I…" He turned to see his CO and platoon Sergeant looking at him with concern in their brown eyes. "I can't find Maddy."

Will nodded and looked at Wash. They both seemed to be hiding a smile. "Do you want to head to the Command Center or wander aimlessly with Reynolds?"

"I'll do something constructive," Wash said. "I'll let you know if I see anything on the cameras. Don't worry, Reynolds, I'm sure Maddy's fine."

"With her plex fixed she should be home studying," Mark said, his voice more fearful than angry.

"And she wasn't?" Carter fell in step with Mark. His legs were longer than the younger man, but Mark walked fast so they managed to stay in step.

"No. She wasn't in the market either."

"Where does she like to study?"

"Her room usually," Mark said, his eyes darting around the darkening colony. The sun would set in less than an hour. "It just doesn't make any sense." Frustration and anger returned to his voice.

"Hey." Will's hand landed on Mark's shoulder. "It's a bit of a walk back to their house. Maybe she stopped somewhere and got wrapped up in her studying."

"I could see that happening. She was pretty frazzled that she couldn't study for twenty-four hours," Mark said with a chuckled as he remembered her restless energy while they wandered through the junkyard. "But she knows I worry about her if she's not home by dark."

"Independent women don't like us worrying. It makes them think we don't trust them or something like that."

Mark looked at his friend and wondered if he was speaking from experience.

"Didn't you see her earlier today?"

"Yes, in the junkyard."

"That's a dangerous place. Why would you bring your girlfriend there?" Carter asked, his eyes surveying the darkening corners of the colony.

_Neat-as-a-pin Maddy probably brought the tire back since she had no use for it.  
><em>Mark's mind raced through scrap metal and defunct military equipment they'd seen earlier in the day. _What if something fell on her?_

Will Carter's legs might be longer than Mark's but the younger man's irrational fear sent him running so fast through the colony that the Sergeant didn't stand a chance of catching him.

* * *

><p>Maddy Shannon was dreaming about swimming in a pool of water under a waterfall. She could almost feel the cool water on her skin and released a sigh as she imagined arms wrapping around her. Ever since her first kiss with Mark, she fell asleep and woke up to thoughts of him: in some dreams they walked hand-in-hand under flowering trees in others they kissed on in a field of roses and lately they swam, scantily clad, in a pool or river.<p>

The bench of the rover she fell asleep on wasn't nearly as comfortable as her bed, but the weary girl could barely keep her eyes open after she returned the tire and loaded the core into her plex. The abandoned rover offered her a place to sit down and look over several chapters she couldn't review yesterday. When she leaned back, she expected to rest a few minutes, not two hours.

"Maddy! Oh sweetheart, are you okay?"

She felt a hand press against her throat and then felt arms slide under her shoulders and knees. As she regained consciousness, she was pulled off the bench and onto the floor of the rover. In her sleepy state, she thought something awful was happening and lashed out with her elbow as Mark had taught her.

"Ow! Maddy, it's me. It's Mark. I won't hurt you," his voice broke as his arms wrapped tightly around her. "I was so worried. Why did you come here alone?"

Maddy quickly woke up because her body naturally responded to Mark's closeness. Arms moved around his shoulders and her mouth sought his for a kiss before she opened her eyes.

The intensified and within seconds, it deepened into much more than a simple kiss. For Maddy it was the fulfillment of the dream she was just having. For Mark it was an acknowledgement that she was okay.

When they broke apart, Maddy laid her head on his shoulder as she shook of the last of her sleep. "Mark, what were you yelling about?"

"I thought something happened to you," he confessed as one hand stroked her hair and the other held her tightly on his lap. Mark pressed kisses to her hair and forehead.

"Why would you…"

"Maddy." Mark pushed her back so he could see her tawny eyes. His hand moved to push hair out of her face. "I almost lost you once. When I can't find you, I get worried. I always will."

She felt a warm glow fill her. "I worry about you too."

"Maddy, I will always come back to you…" Her fingers pressed against his lips.

"Mark, I know you have a dangerous job. I'm a cop's daughter. There were nights we never knew if Dad would come back or not. Don't make a promise you know you can't really keep." She swallowed hard at the memory of Mark being injured recently.

Apparently the same thought crossed his mind because he smirked. "I told you as long as you kissed me every time I returned, I wouldn't mind facing danger."

Her eyes narrowed. "If you deliberately put yourself in danger, I might withhold my kisses for days."

His face softened. "As long as you don't dump me, I can deal with that."

"I thought my kisses were an addiction or something like that." She laughed as she remembered his sappy comment from the other day.

"You're my addiction," he said as he leaned in and kissed her long and hard. Tiny sounds came from deep in her throat as the kiss heated up.

"Now I'm really going to throw up," Will Carter's voice came from outside the rover.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mark growled as they pulled apart and looked at the Sergeant standing with his arms crossed through the missing window.

Maddy felt her face flush at being caught kissing Mark once again.

"You seriously have a death wish," he said to Mark. "And do you really want to endanger your boyfriend this much?"

"What?" Maddy shot back. _I don't care if Miss Porter's crushing on him, sometimes he can be a total jerk._

"Carter!" Mark's voice dropped.

"You know it's a damn good thing you've got a chaperone like me around." Carter held out a hand to help Maddy get out of the rover. "Come on."

They both glared at the Sergeant as they left the rover.

"I expect you to name your firstborn after me because I'm just saved Daddy's ability to procreate. Shannon would _castrate_ you if he saw her sitting on your lap."

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tried hard to keep potential foreshadowing out of the story, but it's not easy with the finale a few days away. **


	7. Occupation

**A/N: I started this before the episode. I have a feeling the finale will give me a bunch of extended scenes. No beta.**

**Spoilers: _Occupation_ **This only spoiled the 8-minute trailer we saw online. I'll give folks a chance to see the episode before I extend or tag any other scenes.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Maddy waited patiently for Mark to show up at his barracks. She'd taken up a seat on the steps with her plex, busily studying her calculus. Several soldiers were racing around the area, but they didn't scare Maddy away.<p>

How much had she changed since she came through that portal? A shy wallflower was now dating the hottest guy she'd ever seen. And now she might lose him. Maddy shook her head and focused on the math in front of her, blinking back tears.

"Maddy," Mark's called out breathlessly.

She looked up to see that he had come from the gym. His hair was wet and a towel was wrapped around his shoulders over a slightly wet t-shirt. Yup, hottest guy ever.

A smile spread over her face, but it was tempered by the fact that tomorrow morning he was off to war. "Hey, you. I had a bit of time before dinner so I thought I'd swing by. I didn't know if you'd have time off before…" She trailed off unable to speak about him leaving. Maddy stood up as he approached.

"Maddy," Mark said as he stopped in front of her. "I was going to visit you."

"Oh, I can go if you'd like."

"Never," Mark said as he reached out to take her hand. "I, um, I don't think the barracks are a good place to… talk. Lots of noise and obnoxious people." Mark chuckled.

Maddy looked around for Mark's constant companion. "Like our chaperone?"

"Carter has a house. He's a non-commissioned officer so he has a small house. He doesn't live with the masses." His hand squeezed hers and his thumb began to rub around the sensitive skin of her palm. "Can you wait about five minutes? I need to get something and then we could go for a short walk before I bring you home?"

"I'd like that," she replied, returning the pressure on his hands.

"Great." Mark leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to her lips and pulled back before she could return it.

* * *

><p>Mark came back with a jacket on and Maddy nearly let out a sigh of frustration at losing sight of his well-defined chest, often visible because of the tight t-shirt he wore. He had something in his left hand, which he quickly shoved into a pocket.<p>

He offered her his arm and smiled sweetly. "Shall we?"

They walked to a quiet garden near the market and on the way to the Shannon's house. It was a place that Mark often went to before he met Maddy to lie on the ground and watch the stars.

When they got there, he took off his jacket and set it on the ground then motioned for Maddy to sit on it.

"You really did your homework about being a gallant gentleman," she said as he took her hand while she lowered herself on the ground.

"Anything to impress you," he said with a dip of his head before he sat next to her.

They were close to each other, but not touching. Just his very presence kept Maddy warm and helped to push aside her fear of what the days ahead might hold.

"Maddy, I know you're worried about what's going to happen so I got you something," Mark said, breaking the silence.

"What?" She turned to look at him and with furrowed brow.

He pulled out a small data chip. "This has several books on military strategy. Sergeant Carter is always telling us to study great strategists and such. I know that you need understand everything about a problem in order to feel comfortable. I hope you can get some comfort knowing that Commander Taylor and all of us are following the strategies of some of the greatest military…"

Mark was cut off when Maddy threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. Her tongue immediately found entry into his mouth and nearly stopped his breathing. Her body pressed against his almost toppling him onto the ground.

The kissing went on for a while with Mark's arms wrapping around Maddy and pulling her onto his lap once again. She was momentarily expecting Sergeant Carter to yell at them, but he was nowhere this evening.

Mark finally pushed Maddy back enough so they could breath. "I guess you liked it."

"Mark, I can't believe you know me so well. No one in my family would ever think of giving me a military strategy book to calm my nerves about war. You're amazing."

"I've heard that before," he said with a smug grin tugging at his mouth.

"You are," she said. A burning need overcame her to tell Mark how she felt. She might be young and not really know what the feelings were, but three words seemed to capture them perfectly.

"Maddy, I need to tell you something." Mark stared into her eyes. "I think we're going to be okay, but if something happens…"

"Mark, I love you."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"It's the only words to describe how I feel about you. I realize you're my first boyfriend and that there is a big difference between love and infatuation…"

"I love you more than life itself, Maddy Shannon." Mark's lips were on hers this time and he kissed her as if to memorize every detail of her lips. As their tongues danced against one another, his hands rubbed up and down her spine.

Maddy was lost in the feel of his body as her hands slid around his back to trace his muscular back.

Mark groaned into her mouth and a strangled sound came from him as he pulled away. "M-maddy, we've got to stop before we can't stop."

"Why?" she asked as she kissed along his jaw.

"Because I want to wait," he said, groaning again as her mouth and tongue found his ear.

"We love each other," she whispered as she clung to him tighter. Her heart was pounding because she was afraid of rejection and even more afraid he'd agree.

"Maddy," he said more firmly as he pushed her back, his hands gently gripping her shoulders. "I don't want us to rush into this. I told you I wanted to wait until…"

"Marry me," she said.

"What?" Mark's eyes widened like the moon he once wanted to work on.

"Not right now, but agree to marry me and we'll be promised to each other." Her heartbeat was still out of control.

Mark took a moment for the shock to wear off before he laughed. It was the rich, deep laugh Maddy loved. "You're really making a mess out of my courtship plans. You know that don't you?"

"So I'm supposed to wait for you to ask my father for my hand in marriage?"

"He did say I was _a good kid_."

"You _didn't_ talk to my father about marriage!" It was Maddy's turn to be shocked.

"I did. He said you were too young and I said I'd wait."

Maddy's shock melted. "My father could've…"

"Shot me. I know, but you're worth it." Mark smiled shyly.

"You still didn't answer the question," she said, her smile widening.

"I'm not that easy, you know," Mark said, trying to hide a grin. "You tell me you love me and offer me marriage just to get me in bed with you. I should be offended."

Maddy felt her face heat up and she put her hands over her mouth. "I sound like…"

"The stereotypical guy trying to coerce sex out of the innocent girl."

They fell back and cuddled in one another's arms to watch the stars. They were already as close as two people could be without physically joining and there would hopefully be plenty of time for that in their future, so they relaxed. A feeling of contentment settling over the couple as they prepared to face their uncertain future together.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I couldn't sleep because I was so wired after the episode. Sorry if this made no sense as it's after midnight.**


End file.
